Suiren Kamogawa
is a chūnin-level shinobi of Tobikakurenai Village's Kamogawa clan and a member of Team Mo. Background Since childhood, Suiren was treated like a princess with all the care and pampering her parents could give her while she was still very young. She always heard that should be gentle and kind with all her friends, that only this way she could achieve the true beauty contained as a treasure in all women from the Kamogawa clan and from this achievement she could understand the meanings of the human feelings better than other people outside her clan. During her time as a student of the Academy, Suiren was one of the most popular girls and who aroused "crushes" in the other boys. Although she stood out from the others, Suiren not showed been snobby or egocentric, yet not hided that she liked the attention she received. She also did not approve that Miyuki Hisajima liked Sokai, who was considered one of the weirdest boys of the class. When she became genin, Suiren was selected to be part of Team 6 and would be partner with Musei Amigumo and Jitetu, two other boys who like Sokai were part of the "underdoogs" of the class. Suiren was initially uncomfortable in being part of the same team that two boys who were "displaced" from her group of friends and even more when she discovered her sensei would be Mo Yamakaze, who never hid that he thought the shinobi's life quite tiring. Meanwhile, over time, Suiren realized that her teammates had individual qualities that made them "cool" even though on their unconventional ways as well as Mo, that even though he had few reasons to wake up every day was stronger and smarter he looked. Thus, Suiren was the one who most used to get irritated when his team was called as Tobikakurenai's Weakest Team. In adolescence, Suiren and Miyuki began a rivalry about who would become the better and more attractive kunoichi of their generation, but this rivalry was extinguished when Miyuki suffered the accident that left her unable to follow her life as a shinobi and besides Shigeki's arrival, who showed to be a kunoichi as beautiful as powerful. Personality Suiren is rarely put into "uncomfortable" situations, since she better than anyone ever has answers at her fingertips even these being harsh or not. She is very brave and not afraid of answering older or more intimidating people, once these disagree with what she says. She is quite confident in what makes, although she may be authoritarian even with the Tobikage himself, because commonly she directly gives relationship advices to Urusai and also complains if he says something that suggests a double meaning or when his words are not well placed. Suiren also tends to be demanding, especially with her teammates who often prefer to rest or have lunch together than training. She also criticizes the lack of importance that Mo gives in looking for a girlfriend and always contradicts the sensei when he states that "sooner or later he would find someone" and "do not need to care about such matters, because there is no logical involving feelings". On the other hand, Suiren is also quite elusive and mysterious when girls talk about boys and about their romantic interests. Though on the quite clever about "matters of the heart" and often give advice to her friends (especially Miyuki), she refuses to reveal for what boy she is passionate. Appearance Suiren is a light skin girl of average height and navy blue eyes. One of her most notable physical feature is her long pink hair that hides part of her face and is very long, almost reaching the height of her waist. In the hair she wears two purple cleats, one on each side, which are connected by a pink satin bow that encircles her nape. Stuck with the tab on the left side Suiren uses a wooden pendant with three oval shapes as seeds and a crescent moon-shaped pendant. In Part II, she wore a lined mesh T-shirt overlapped by a sleeveless pink shirt and a light blue jacket with high collar, which closes at the height of her belly with three homogeneous tabs. Suiren also wore her forehead protector around her waist as a belt for her skirt. She also began to use a pink lipstick. Abilities Suiren stands out as an extraordinary kunoichi for dominating several secret techniques of her clan, besides various Water Release techniques she controls, but also by having a unique sensibility to understand the emotions and feelings of other people, which often is significant in a battle where Suiren can understand the motivations of both her allies and enemies in order to devise a strategy that somehow give her advantage. Ninjutsu Kamogawa Clan Techniques Although mostly members of the Kamogawa Clan are Water Release users, the clan has its secret techniques that require a high knowledge of human psychology and philosophy, besides the fact that the users must have full confidence in themselves and do not be confused with their feelings. Many of these techniques are usually used by women of the Kamogawa clan who use their beauty and charm to enchant their enemies so that they stop paying attention in the battles or make everything they order. As the Charming Technique, Suiren is capable of making her opponents fall in love with her, so that they refuse to fight against her besides promptly obey her orders. Suiren is also capable of launching small luminescent hearts that turn into kisses to bewilder her opponents, as she can control a whirlpool of water and through it shoots followed bright pink hearts that explode on contact with her targets. Nature Transformation Besides her attraction skills, Suiren's most remarkable power (like the vast majority of the Kamogawa clan) is the use of water nature manipulation in her techniques. Her control over water allows her to shoot and manipulate water jets of different sizes and intensities capable of slicing solid substances due to its intense pressure. She can also spit large quantities of water varying density and intensities, the strength of her attacks can create a massive wall of water that is formed around protecting her from various attacks designed by her enemies. Moreover she can also change the density of water's viscosity making it more sticky as a syrup. Even though it is very useful and powerful, this technique is still below and less effective than a similar technique of Shigeki. Suiren can also launch a jet of water that takes the form of a whip which holds in her target as a real and solid whip. She can also cause a rain on her body and quickly blends with the water escaping from her enemy. Taijutsu Throughout her battles she showed somehow be skilled with taijutsu, being very agile and flighty during combat, being very difficult to be hit opponent in a shot-range combat because of her mobility, her quick reflexes and her sagacity, besides being somewhat flexible to deflect from almost accurate attacks. The lightness of her body also helps her to move with greater speed and precision. Intelligence Suiren proved to be fairly intelligent, being one of the top students in her class at the academy alongside Musei Amigumo and Miyuki Hisajima. Her knowledge of psychology and philosophy allowed her to acquire a detailed understanding of human emotions and how they affect its behavior. Because of this she is able to identify which people are more emotionally weak or prone to be manipulated with just a few words. Thus she wisely can see on the battlefield which enemies may suffer more from the consequences of her Charming Technique. She also has the ability to find small traces and clues as where a boot passed or how many hours a TV was turned on. Stats Trivia *Suiren's name means "water lily". *Her hobby are fishing and water gardening. *She wants to fight Miyuki later her cousin. *Suiren's favourite foods is cinnamon rolls, whilst her least favourite foods are pickled plums and beet. *Suiren's favourite phrase is "Not seeing is a flower." (見ぬが花, Minu ga hana.) *Suiren has completed 59 official missions in total: 31 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 4 A-rank, 1 S-rank. Quotes *(To Jitetsu) "If there is something that I really hate is when someone gives up something before even try to do it. I'll never give up trying to do something that would allow me to follow my way... This is my Nindo!" *(To Urusai) "Tobikage-sama, if I may say you don't have a clue how to talk to a woman. Read these magazines aren't helping you at all. If you want I can give you some advice, I understand people better than anyone." *(To Miyuki Hisajima) "Don't care if you like that weird purple haired boy, but it isn't because I know that you need to know who I fancy." *(To Mo Yamakaze) "Listen to me, Mo-sensei! If you cared just a little about your looks and heard what I say, you'd have already got a girlfriend!"